youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Creatures (Cars) Trilogy
Cast: Creature (Cars) *Lightning McQueen - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Sally Carrera - Elsa (Frozen) *Mater - Don Carlton (Monsters University) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mack - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Chick Hicks - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Strip "The King" Weathers - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Lynda Weathers - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Tex Dinoco - Darkwing Duck *Red - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Sheriff - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Kori Turbowitz - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fillmore - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ramone - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Flo - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Lizzie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mia and Tia - Abby Cadabby and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Fred - Radley (Secret Millionaires Club) *Harv - Adult Derek (The Swan Princess) *Peterbuilt - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Stanley - Professor Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Bob Cutlass - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Darrel Cartrip - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Boost, DJ, Wingo and Snot Rod - Honest John, Gideon (Pinocchio), Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Car Reporter #1 - José Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Japanese Car Reporter - Monkey (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Colonel Nozzaire (Gadget and the Gadgetinis) *Jay Limo - Eddie Valiant (Who Farmed Rogar Rabbit) *Sven 'the Governator' - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Car Reporter #2 - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Van and Minny - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tamp) *Security Guard #2 - Raffish Ralph (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Mario - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Dinoco Helicopter - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Michael Schumacher Ferrerai - Yeti (Monsters, Inc.) *TJ Hummer - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Chick's Pit Crew - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *The King's Pit Crew - B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Tractors - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Frank - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Creatures 2 (Cars 2) *Finn McMissile - Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Holley Shiftwell - Mrs. Squibbles (Monsters University) *Siddeley - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) *Professor Zundapp - Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) *Rod Redline - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Acer - Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Grem - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Otis - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Miles Axlerod - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Francesco Bernoulli - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Mama Bernoulli - Marinette/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Mama Topolino - Aunty Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Uncle Topolino - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Agent Leland Turbo - Turbo *Crabby - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Combat Ship - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Mel Dorado - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story) *Lewis Hamilton - Travis Beast (Regal Academy) *Jeff Gorvette - Shawn Beast (Regal Academy) *Brent Mustangburger - Ears (Spies in Disguise) *David Hobbscap - Perch Perkins (SpongeBob SquarePants) *WGP Racers - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm and Three Squeeze Aliens (Toy Story) *Tomber - Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Ivan - Rex Dangervest (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *J. Curby Gremlin - Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) *Lemon Cars - Various Warriors From "Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian" *Victor Hugo - Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! A VeggieTales Movie) *Tubbs Pacer - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Vladimir Trunkov - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *The Queen - Queen Elizabeth II (Minions) Creatures 3 (Cars 3) *Cruz Ramirez - Drama (Rock Dog) *Jackson Storm - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Miss Fritter - Chef (Trolls) *Smokey - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Cal Weathers - Flash (Zootopia) *Natalie Certain - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Sterling - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Daniel "Danny" Swervez - Thomas the Tank Engine *Kurt - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Bobby Swift - Rudy Davis (Fat Albert (2004)) Movies: *Creatures (Cars) *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) *Creatures 3 (Cars 3) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Cars Movie Spoof Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Spoof